Secret Lovers
by EmTorres
Summary: Esta historia es mas fuerte que los lazos de familia, cuando aparece el amor, no hay manera de detenerlo, y esto es lo que Ryan y Sharpay deberan defender ante todos los obstaculos de la vida.Rypay Love.


Secret Lovers

Secret Lovers

Mi vida cambio totalmente un dia, ese dia después de que le haya entregado el premio estrella dazzled a mi hermano, Ryan Evans, el hermano que toda chica sueña tener, sin que te pelee ,que te cuide, te comprenda, que este en los buenos y malos momentos de tu vida, en fin en una sola palabra perfecto, pero a partir de ese dia lo empeze a mirar con otros ojos, que no debia ser el correcto, pero pasó, sin que pueda hacer algo para detenerlo, nada ni nadie lo puede borrar, pero yo no sabia que los dos teniamos ese sentimiento en común, asi paso:

Ryan!!- grite desde la sala de baile llamando a mi hermano, que no contestaba

Ryan E…- grite de nuevo más fuerte sin poder terminar la frase cuando escuche que el venia hacia mi con una sonrisa amigable y los ojos cerrados cantando:

_Tomo un momento solo para imaginar que estoy bailando contigo_

_Tu tienes alma, y sabes que hacer para que yo escriba una cancion para ti_

_Tu dialogo es todo lo que escucho, hermana tu lo tienes todo_

Termino de decir la ultima palabra y choco conmigo.

Ryan!!- grite, abre los ojos- le dije

Uhh, Sharp perdoname- me miro el con cara de preocupación

Ayy,Ry como no te voy a disculpar- le dije con una sonrisa

Y el se quedo mirandome con una cara extraña

Que pasa?- le pregunte

Me dijistes Ry- me contesto

Y?- le dije sin entender por que lo preguntaba

No me llamas asi desde que teniamos 10 años- me respondio el

Ahh, es eso?- le dije…. Acaso no te puedo llamar mas Ry?- le dije curiosamente

Si, si… es solo…nada, nada- me respondio el

Bueno, ensayemos porque Darbus nos matara si no llevamos la coreografia completa para mañana- dije sacando otro tema

Esta bien- me respondio el, llendo a un costado sacandose el pullover..yo mire de reojo y vi su cuerpo desnudo a causa de levantarse su remera por subirse el pullover…a pesar de no tener un cuerpo musculoso como el de Troy, Ryan tenia muy bien formados sus musculos a causa del baile, y eso me encantaba, se volvia tan hermoso mirarlo sin remera.

Pero que estas pensando Sharpay?- me pregunte

Que dices?- Ryan se volteo a preguntarme

Acaso lo dije en voz alta…que estupida - me dije a mi misma en silencio esta vez

No nada Ry- le respondi con una sonrisa…a veces yo tenia la costumbre de pensar en voz alta, de lo cual me tenia que controlar mas, sino delataria todos mis pensamientos

Ok, que tal si comenzamos?- me pregunto el

Esta bien- le respondi llendo al centro de la sala, mientras que el ponia la musica en marcha

Ibamos a bailar Bop To The Top, lo cual no tenia muchas ganas, no por la cancion, sino que Troy y Gabriella cantarian una cancion de amor y cautivarian mas la atención de Darbus tal como lo hicieron la primera vez.

Ryan puso la musica y se quedo en una punta y yo en la otra, pero yo no apreste atención y me habia quedado pensando en como Troy y Gabriella se quedarian con el puesto que nos pertenecia a Ryan y a mi… pero luego oi a Ryan decir:

Sharp…...Sharp!- me decia el al lado mio, sacandome de los pensamientos

Que?- le respondi notando lo cerca que estaba de mi cara…..lo cual me hizo ruborizar

La cancion ha empezado y te quedastes pensando en algo?- me pregunto el con preocupación que paso?- me pregunto nuevamente, el conocia muy bien mis actitudes

Nada, es solo que estaba pensando que deberiamos cantar en lugar de bailar- le dije esperando su reacción

Que?- me dijo el sorprendido… Por qué cambiastes de idea?- dijo otra vez

Es que asi tendriamos mas oportunidades de ganar, ya que Troy y Gabriella cantaran en lugar de bailar

Si, es verdad, la ultima vez ganaron ellos, pero ahora quiero ganar, no importa como- me respondio el, su comentario me sorprendio un poco, pero el era un Evans después de todo, querria ganar si o si

Asi que, estas de acuerdo?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

Estoy de acuerdo- me respondio con una sonrisa calida

Ayy Ry te quiero mucho- dije abalanzandome hacia el y abrazandolo fuertemente

Ehh…Sharp, me estas abrazando, que ha pasado, no me abrazas asi desde que tengo uso de razon

Ry, acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hermano favorito- le respondi con total sinceridad

Pero Sharp, tienes un solo hermano- dijo riendo, acaso tienes otros y no me lo has dicho, dijo en tono de broma mirandome

Claro Ry, que tu eres mi unico hermano- le dije sonriendo

Esta es la Sharpay que amo- me dijo el

A que te refieres?- le pregunte yo seria esta vez

Me refiero a la persona que sos dentro de esta casa y no haciendote pasar por la persona mas fria del East High- me respondio el, temiendo a que me enojara

Si es difícil ser yo cuando estoy en el colegio, de verdad no me conocen como soy realmente, hasta incluso te trato mal a ti Ry, y no te lo mereces- repondi bajando la mirada con tristeza en mis ojos

Sharp, no importa como me trates en el colegio, yo se quien eres realmente, y te quiero mas de lo que te imaginas, siempre estare a tu lado, soy tu hermano y te cuidare siempre- me respondio el levantando con su mano mi cara, yo observando el oceano azul de sus ojos que me capturaban, me abrazo fuerte….era tan hermoso que el me abrazara..sentia una sensacion de electricidad que no era comun en hermanos, nosotros sabiamos cuando el otro estaba mal, teniamos una quimica increible dentro y fuera de los escenarios que me hacia sentir tan completa, esa era la palabra, cada vez que estaba cerca de mi hermano, la persona que mas queria en el mundo, el era mi todo, mis padres nunca estaban en casa, no tenia amigas ni amigos, no tenia a nadie en el mundo excepto por Ryan, mi hermano, el chico que despertaria los sentimientos mas poderosos que puedan existir en una persona, el amor.


End file.
